Mario
One Day, Mario & Friends Have A Party In Peach's Castle. Meanwille Parrakarry Comes To The Castle To Deliver a Letter To Mario & Friends. Link Opens The Letter and Guess What? It's a Letter From Natsuno! Natsuno Invites Mario, Luigi, Link, and Sonic to Banana Island! Natsuno Organizes a Island Open! Mario & Friends Accepts The Invitation. Meanwille The Gang Comes To Airport To Leave Mshroom Kingdom. But This Moment The Residents Of the Kingdom Cheers To Mario & Friends To Win The Tournament Link and Sonic Uses a Pose To Say Goodbye, And The Gang and the Princess Take Off! Finally Mario & Friends Came To Banana Island and The Chancellor Welcomes All To The Island Open. Inside the Stadium The Opening Ceremony Begins and The End Of Ceremony The Guards Lead Mario & Friends a Tour to the Island and Stadium. The Next Day ( 1st Day Of Tourney ) Mario & Friends Check The Tournament Board and The Matches Are This: Link vs Dean, Sonic vs Dawn, Mario vs Nando and Luigi vs Jeff. The First Round Is Mario and Nando and The Match Ends With Mario's Victory! Mario and Friends comes To Second Round! The Second Round Matches Are This: Link vs Jenn, Sonic vs George, Mario vs Ramona and Luigi vs Conway. The Second Round Ends With Mario's Victory and Luigi's Defeat. That Night Luigi Says: "The Matches For You are Fantasy and Enjoy the Tournament!" The Next Day The Third Round Begins and The Matches are: Link vs Sonic and Mario vs Conway, The First Match of 3rd Round Link and Sonic Faces Off After The Match Sonic Gets The Victory! and Link Gets The Defeat. The Next Match Of 3rd Round Is From Mario and Conway. Mario Defeats Conway and Pass To Quarterfinals! Mario and Sonic Face Off In The Quarterfinals, and Link Views Mario and Sonic Information That Night. The Next Day ( Quarterfinal Day ) Mario and Sonic Finally Face Off! After The Final Set Mario Finally Defeats Sonic! and Goes To Semifinals With Minako Aino! In The Sunset Mario Finds Sonic and Says: "I'm Going Back To Mobius and Going to Fight With Shadow Again" Sonic Leaves Banana Island And Says "Good Luck Defeating Minako Aino" The Next Day Next Day ( Semifinals, Final Match and Closing Ceremony Day ) Mario and Minako Face Off In The Semifinal Match. The Final Set Is Done! Minako Defeats Mario But Mario It's Not Dissapointed Mario Thanks Minako and Minako Says "You and Your Friends Have To Go To Japan For The Dream Match Of The Mystery Champion" Mario Accepts. The Final Match Ends With Minako's Victory and Minako Wins The Island Open! The Closing Ceremony Begins With The Torch Is Shut Down. Meanwille A Priestess Stares Intently Into a Fire and Observes Mario & Friends In The Ceremony and Say "I Want this Plumers, The Swordman and This Hedgehog Inmediate To Japan Coming Soon" Meanwille In The Closing Party, Mario Found A Letter From Sonic and Say "I'm Observate The Tournament, You Lost With Minako But You're Now In The Top 4! Congratulations!" Finally The Departure Begins! Mario & Friends Say Goodbye To Minako, Natsuno and Others and Leaves Banana Island, The Plane Luigi Explains Mario What Will Happen With This Match In Japan. Mario Finally Understand. and The Gang Returns Mushroom Kingdom and The Movie Ends. Main Characters Mario_MP9.png|Mario Luigi_MP9.png|Luigi OoT_Link_Portrait.png|Link Porraf.png|Sonic Peach_FS.png|Peach Recurring Characters yu-natsuno.jpg|Natsuno Nambu card-09_500.jpg|Minako Aino Announcer.png|Chancellor and Tournament Announcer Category:Videos Games